


a short thrill

by PeachyJen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, Premature Ejaculation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyJen/pseuds/PeachyJen
Summary: She’d be lying if she said she isn’t about as nervous as her partner is, but she’ll also be damned if she lets it show.





	a short thrill

**Author's Note:**

> in which gonta lasts 5 seconds and i can still only write romantic smut

She’d be lying if she said she isn’t about as nervous as her partner is, but she’ll also be damned if she lets it show. Whether she’ll succeed is a different story, but she’ll certainly _try_ not to let it show.

If Miu had a middle name, it’d be _Confident_ , shoehorned in with the other middle names she’s considered for herself - _Genius, Gorgeous… Sexy._ Yeah, that last one is especially relevant right now.

…

Oh, what is she doing. She’s procrastinating on leaving the bathroom with thoughts like these, standing there with shedded clothing around her feet.

Hands on her hips, she stares at what she’s wearing now in the mirror before her. It’s just lingerie — lacy, black, revealing her skin everywhere except where it counts. It’s nothing special on its own, but of course it’s _her body_ that makes it work. Looking at herself is one thing, but having someone else look at her is another; her own forcibly glorified self-image vs. what an honest person tells her.

‘An honest person’, because she knows Gonta is as honest as they come. He’s told her before, plenty of times, how pretty he thinks she is. Her ego soaks it right up, but she reluctantly acknowledges how she’s never had anyone else truly think that about her before. She pretends they all think it in their heads, but really, no one ever _says_ it.

Anyway, she supposes she should step out of here now.

She turns to the door, cracking it open enough to peek her head out.

Gonta's sitting a distance away on the bed, patient and timid with his hands on his knees. Always so innocent, even though he’s expecting this. Being the one in charge isn’t really Miu’s forte, but she guesses she has no choice here.

She exits the bathroom fully and enters his line of sight, twirling a finger in her hair. Time for her mask of confidence. **“...Well? Do you like it?”  
  
**Gonta manages a mere second of looking at her before he gets too embarrassed, bringing his hands up to over his face. His fingers slip underneath his glasses and over his eyes.

And if he’s going to get embarrassed, then so is she — and a little offended, too. **“H-hey!”** she barks, fists curling at her sides. **“You have to look, y’know! Are my looks really that overwhelming?”  
  
**Gonta’s pressing his knees together without really realizing it, peeking through his fingers at Miu. **“S-sorry, Gonta didn’t mean anything bad…”** He keeps looking at her like this, letting his eyes linger on her body for a while longer. He’s never… seen so much of her, or any woman, for that matter. It _is_ overwhelming, and it’s making him warm. Very warm.

What is he supposed to say about something like this?

 **“...But I do like it,”** he awkwardly follows up, remembering what she’d asked him. It _is_ on her, so of course he likes it. He just… isn’t sure how to handle how much he likes it.

 **“Well, good!”** Miu continues, striking up a smile. Now it’s time to play it off as if his reaction hadn’t flustered her. **“Lingerie like this is real vanilla shit, y’know. I could’ve gotten** **_much_ ** **kinkier - like wearin’ latex or ropes or somethin’, but I figured you’re not ready for that. You’re…”** She trails off as her gaze lowers, down to Gonta’s lap.

 **“...Oh.”** He’s got a tent in his pants already. Just the sight of her body is turning him on so much…? Ahh~ They haven’t even starting touching skin yet.

In the midst of wondering what ‘vanilla’ in supposed to mean in this context, as well as trying _not_ to imagine Miu wearing anything else, Gonta realizes exactly what she’s looking at.

 **“...Sorry…”** He’s already apologizing again. His hands move down from his face, but now he’s averting his eyes. **“Gonta’s feeling funny already.”  
  
**‘Feeling funny’. Hah. He’s so cute it’s disgusting. **“The hell are you apologizin’ for?”** Despite those words, her tone isn’t too serious. Miu crosses the short distance between them, taking a gentle hold of his wrists. **“You’re fine. But you should know there’s more to do than just look. Don’t you want to touch?”  
  
**She moves his hands toward her, but she’ll let him make the decision.

Having her this close is _definitely_ overwhelming. His heart is fluttering in his chest and he can feel the sweat on his palms, but Gonta gives a tiny nod of his head. He moves his hands forward on his own accord, prompting Miu to let go of him, and presses his fingers to the inventor’s stomach. They slide their way up slowly, experimentally; fitting of someone who doesn’t actually know what to do here.

It’s nice, she thinks, but she’s gonna be yearning for a lot more. Hands as big and strong as Gonta’s could do _so much…_ She won’t push him, though. Not during their first time.

His hands stop short at her breasts and he just stares at her, as if waiting to be told what to do next.

 **“Heh… Come on, they won’t bite.”** But before he can move his hands any further, Miu grabs his wrists again. **“Or if you’re too shy to touch, then I’ll have to bring the touchin’ to ya.”  
  
**Directing Gonta’s hands away from her, Miu speeds things along by climbing onto his lap to straddle him. She leans her body forward until her chest is smushed up against his, watching as his face goes beet red.

 **“Hh…”  
  
**Getting a noise out of him must be a good sign, right? She gives him a cheeky grin, beside herself with confidence. **“There. They feel great, don’t they?”  
  
**Gonta hesitantly places his hands on Miu’s hips, daring to glance down at the sight of their chests together — he’s still clothed and so is she, technically, but this is still the closest they’ve ever been to one another, intimately.

The heat he’s feeling is getting less tolerable, and the sensation he’s feeling between his legs is starting to feel more like it's throbbing. As much as he wants to leave things up to Miu, relying on her to guide him and tell him what to do, he’s already getting a little bit needy. It feels like he wants more contact than what he’s getting.

Still, he’s clueless enough to refrain from doing anything impulsive. **“Miu, it’s getting hot… Is Gonta supposed to keep all his clothes on?”  
  
**Well, it’s a good thing she’d never expect any dirty talk from Gonta to begin with, because he’s been terrible at it so far. Everything he says is so damn polite.

 **“Getting hot, huh? I guess that’s all my fault.”** She leans back, but before Gonta can protest to her saying something is her fault, she knowingly lowers her hips. Her crotch presses right down against Gonta’s bulge, drawing a delightful little whimper out of him.

His fingers squeeze without meaning to, but it’s not as if Miu minds. She wants something rough, and feeling his fingers _accidentally_ dig into the skin of her hips is probably the closest she’ll get to it.  
  
**“But no, dummy, you don’t have to stay clothed. Unless you’re into that.”** She knows he has no idea what he’s into, though. She’s watching his face closely, still firmly straddling his lap. **“Do you wanna undress yourself, or are you gonna make me do it?”  
  
****“N-no, Gonta won’t make you,”** he responds quietly, finally taking his hands off of her hips. He puts them to use undoing the buttons of his coat, and then the shirt underneath. Miu starts to help him, despite her words, either because she feels bad making _him_ do it or because he’s going too slowly. It’s probably both.

Once they’re all undone and removed, Gonta’s left with his chest bare. Admittedly the sight of him — _God_ , his muscles - is making Miu blush now, but of course she’s going to take this opportunity to properly admire him.

She presses the tip of her index finger square in the middle of his chest, dragging it slowly down his sternum. **“I bet you want me to…** **_get off_ ** **now, don’tcha?”** An innuendo she knows he won’t understand, but she says it anyway. As she speaks, her finger is traveling further and further downward, over his chiseled abdomen. **“Ahh, you’re so hard…”** And another one. She’s just amusing herself, at this point.

Gonta’s watching her finger all the while, nervously anticipating where it’s going.

 **“But I don’t want to get off just yet,”** Miu keeps going, referring to how she’s still on his lap, purposely keeping him from being able to remove his pants. If only he were the type to just shove her off, but she’ll have to keep that fantasy to herself. Her finger stops moving at the hem of Gonta’s pants, slipping the tips of not one but two fingers underneath — it’s not enough to touch him where she’s sure he wants it, but just enough to tease.

 **“M-Miu,”** Gonta pipes up in a vague plea, staring downward. Nevermind the fingers, it’s overwhelming enough that her… her _lady part_ is still pressed up against him, even with fabric in the way.

 **“What?”** she asks, although she knows exactly what. Or, so she thinks she does. She doesn’t quite realize how far along Gonta is already, but his nervous excitement is getting the better of him.

While waiting to see if he’s actually going to answer her, she takes her teasing a step further and grinds down against him. The noise he makes is something closer to a moan this time, but it seems she might be taking things too far.

 **“M-** **_Miu_ ** **,”** he whines her name again, not knowing how else to handle what’s happening to him. Then, almost involuntarily, he bucks his hips in an attempt to grind right back against her. Whatever he manages is just enough — he cums suddenly and without warning, crying out at the unexpected, euphoric feeling that washes over him.

It seems to go as quickly as it’d come, leaving him feeling sweaty and oddly dizzy.

 **“Oh, fuck,”** Miu speaks as tastefully as ever. **“Did you just-?”** She didn’t actually expect that to happen so soon, but maybe she should’ve. Gonta’s even more of a virgin than she is.

As soon as she says that, Gonta’s panic begins with his third apology of the night. **“Wh- S-sorry, was that bad? I-I didn’t mean to do that-!”  
  
**It is disappointing, but she knows he’ll only feel worse if she points that out. So, sighing, she works on reassuring him. **“Yeah, yeah, it’s nothin’. Happens to guys like you all the time. Not like I can blame ‘em when they’ve got someone like me on their lap, heh.”** Miu cups Gonta’s face in her hands, planting a tender kiss on his lips. **“Just a shame I didn’t get to see if you live up to your name, Big Dick.”  
  
**He has no idea what to say to that. But alright, she’ll stop teasing him now.

She pats his cheeks a few time, flashing a smile. **“We’ll see about continuing after you get cleaned up, ‘kay?”  
  
**Whether that means continuing tonight or another time, they’ll both have to decide. At least she has an idea of what he can handle now, which is… very little. It’ll need some work.

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my favorite gonta ships, though, thank you for reading <3!


End file.
